Harry Potter & Problems With Time
by tdub69
Summary: I wont be posting any more chapters here due to tight site rules. You can find my updates at the site below. hpfanficarchives dot com /stories/viewstory.php?sid 675
1. Back to Hogwarts

Prelude

For some reason, Harry found himself thinking about Gabrielle; Fleur Delacour's little sister instead of paying attention to the battle around him. He came to his senses just in time to dive out of the way of a jet of red, a cruciatus curse, sent from a black-cloaked figure. He turned and watched as the spell collided with a cabinet full of Time-Turners and at the same moment he saw a green flash about to hit him.

-HP&PWT-

"Maman?"

"Baby?"

"Did you feel zat maman? Something eez not right."

"You're imagining things, little Gabrielle," Apoline told her daughter with a concerned look. "Now run along and get Fleur, supper eez ready."

Gabrielle left and returned a moment later with Fleur in tow, white as a sheet.

"My daughter, are you well? Should I get a Healer?" Apoline cried in alarm, starting for the fireplace.

"No maman, I am just a leetle shaken," Fleur said quietly.

"Did you feel it too?" Gabrielle asked excitedly.

Fleur leaned so her mouth was next to Gabrielle's ear before she breathed, "I see it." She touched a hand to Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle saw light as day what appeared to be the boy who rescued her last year, Harry Potter, in super-accelerated reverse. He was next to a cabinet full of funny looking necklaces, then on a skeleton-looking horse, then on a carriage, then he was in a graveyard, then he was swimming through murky, green water, running from a dragon, fighting a hundred dementors, watching his aunt blow up, stabbing a huge snake with a sword, crashing a flying car into a tree, watching a strange man turn to ash, almost being killed by a huge troll in a bathroom, laying in a cupboard under the stairs.

Gabrielle began to cry uncontrollably as she saw more memories of her hero being abused. He was so nice; to have a family so ungrateful filled her heart with pity, sadness, and anger beyond all. Gabrielle knew if she ever met those people she would make them pay for hurting her Harry.

She woke up in her bed and looked out her window to see it was pitch black. She knew her mother had stunned her to calm her down; she'd done it before when Gabrielle was out of hand. She went back to sleep wondering what was going to happen to The-Boy-Who-Lived. She had no idea she would find out much sooner than she though.

-HP&PWT-

Harry's birthday was so unimportant in the Dursley household that Harry had almost forgotten when it was. He would have too, if a huge man hadn't kicked the front door down.

"Harry! What on earth happened to you? The Ministry and the Order have been looking all over for you for almost a year!" He roared. "What are you doing here? And why are you so…small?"

"I'm sorry, who are you? And what's the Ministry, and the Order?" was all the small boy could say in response as he jumped to his feet from the floor.

"Who am I? I'm Hagrid?" The hairy half-giant fell flat on his backside, shaking the whole house, and proceeded to cry his eyes out. After a while he pulled what appeared to be a red checkered tablecloth from his coat pocket and wiped away his giant tears. "You really don't remember?"

"I'm sorry, no." Harry said a little taken aback. He felt bad for the ,an, as scary looking a he was with his huge size and wild beard and hair.

Just then Harry's uncle had just got his wits together. He jumped up from the couch and yelled at the stranger, "You sir are breaking and entering! I demand you leave at once!"

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune!" Hagrid spat, sending Petunia, Vernon, and Harry's cousin Dudley scrambling up the stairs. Harry just fell back into the couch, not trusting his legs and tried to shrink from sight.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Harry, but you'd best come with me. The Headmaster's got lotsa explaining to do…" He said giving Harry a questioning look. When Harry didn't move he said, "Unless you'd rather stay here of course?"

It was a no brainer; Harry went with Hagrid, who seemed to know and like Harry. When they had walked a block from the Dursley's house, Hagrid grabbed Harry's arm and with the feeling of being squeezed through a tiny tube, they were standing in front of an old pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_.

"Uh, Hagrid? What exactly just happened?" Harry asked, beginning to panic and backing away from the man, ready to run if need be.

"Apparated. Appreciate if you didn't tell anybody at Hogwarts about that, strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic, except to get you," the wild man said jovially.

Harry just gulped and nodded as they stepped into the pub. Hagrid kept Harry close behind him, not wanting anybody to see what had happened to the greatest hero of the century.

"One room, preferably on the end, Tom." Hagrid said to the bartender, who tossed Hagrid a key. Hagrid turned to Harry, "Go to your room and stay there. Don't let anybody in unless they have the password, Phoenix. The Headmaster should be here in a bit to explain things, and I'll have Tom send some food up."

Food sounded great to Harry, who had gone two days without food for doing something he couldn't even explain and that shouldn't even be possible. He nodded at Hagrid and his emerald eyes seemed to say "thank you" as they met the beetle black eyes of what he had already come to think of as his protector.

Hagrid patted Harry on the shoulder with one of his dustbin lid sized hands causing Harry's knees to buckle and he went tumbling to the dusty, hardwood floor.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Hagrid chuckled. "Take care Harry."

-HP&PWT-

"Am I to assume you don't know who I am?" The old man said, stroking his overly-long beard. The man fixed Harry in an intense stare and seemed to be searching him for something, as if he was looking into Harry's mind.

"No, sorry sir." Harry said. He wasn't sure what he thought of this man in his long maroon robes, his half-moon spectacles, and that odd twinkle in his eyes. He would give the old man a chance.

"Hmmm. Well Harry, listen carefully." The man sat in the armchair in the corner of the dark, dusty room. "You're a wizard Harry, and you should be fifteen years old. You were in a battle at the Ministry of Magic, yes there is such a thing, and nobody is really sure how it happened but the best guess is that when a number of Time-Turners went off they sent you back to your eleven-year-old self before you found your abilities, and at the same time you were going back, you were hit by a killing curse. Your…shall we say present self was killed, allowing your past self, you, to take free reign."

"But sir-"

"Dumbledore, or Professor will do Harry."

"Right. Professor, what's a Time-Turner?"

"It is a sort of time-machine, very small, hard to explain. Nobody really knows how they work except a few Ministry employees sworn to secrecy."

"Professor, I'm very confused…" and the small, malnourished boy fainted and fell back onto the bed.

"Odd, he never once questioned being told he was a wizard…" Dumbledore said quietly to himself. He pulled his want, pointed it at Harry and mumbled, "_Ennervate._"

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What happened?"

"You fainted, my boy," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "Hagrid will be along shortly to help you get your things."

"My things?"

"Yes Harry, you're going back to school," Albus Dumbledore replied with a wide smile.

"Wait, Professor!"

"Yes my boy?"

"Why can't I use a Time-Turner to go back to where I belong?"

"I am sorry Harry, but I'm afraid I can't answer that yet. It should be apparent before too long, though you'd best hope not," came the reply, only succeeding in confusing Harry more.

Dumbledore left and Hagrid returned an hour later flashing a wide . "Ya ready Harry? We're gonna go to Diagon Alley."

-HP&PWT-

For some reason, Gabrielle and Fleur both had the sudden need to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. They begged their mother and father, going as far as to get on their knees for two days until they finally agreed to take them on the next.

"Thank you maman, papa!" Gabrielle cried as she embraced her parents.

"What has happened zat you need to go to zat cluttered dump?" Jean Delacour asked his daughters.

"I do not know. But I hear a voice telling me eet is zee place to be," Fleur said, and Gabrielle nodded vigorously next to her.

"A voice?"

"Oui."

Jean had convinced Apoline not to call a healer when they began seeing things but now he was himself tempted to.

Three hours later found the four of them standing on the steps on Gringotts Wizard Bank, Gabrielle's eyes the size of galleons seeing the size of the huge, white marble bank.

"You girls go have fun, yes? Your father and I have some business with ze goblins."

"Where do we go now?" Fleur asked Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked around for a bit before spotting a sign that said _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor._ "Ice cream!"

Gabrielle and Fleur made their way to the shop and sat at an outside table. An old man came bustling out, "What would you like dears?"

"Deux chocolat," Fleur said quickly.

"Two chocolate cones, please," Gabrielle said noticing the man's confusion.

The man hurried off to get their cones.

"What?" Fleur said, hearing a sharp intake of breath from her little sister.

"Eet eez 'im!" She replied, pointing to a sleeping boy sitting all alone at the table next to them, his head resting on his arms.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" She said, a little too loud.

"Whazzit?" he groggily asked. "Whosaidmyname?" Came out in a long yawn.

"I 'ave seen 'arry Potter, and zis is not him. He is just a leetle boy!" Fleur said.

Harry gasped and rubbed the lightning scar on his forehead, it started burning like never before.

"_Where is Harry Potter?"_

"_Milord, he is dead, ki-killed at the Ministry…"_

"_No! He is not dead, I would feel it!" The pale snake-like man raised his wand at the plump mousy man kneeling in front of him, "Crucio!"_

"_Milord, please! Even the Order acknowledges they saw him hit with the Killing Curse…" the man stated feebly. "He hasn't been seen in a year, milord. Surely that is proof?"_

"_Where is the body Wormtail, that is the only proof I want!"_

"_The-the-there isn't one mi-milord…"_

"_Crucio!" The man writhed in pain. "Find him, fool!"_

Harry woke on the ground, and several people were around him, looking at him like he was a ticking time bomb, all except two beautiful girls; one young and one much older, both with worried smiles, silver-blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

He rubbed the tears from his eyes as the pain began to recede. Giant hands picked him up and cradled him like a baby.

"Yer alright Harry, jus' need some rest is all," Hagrid said quietly, and he began walking toward the _Leaky Cauldron_ to put Harry to bed. What he didn't know is that he was being followed by two French sisters who desperately needed to see Harry Potter.

-HP&PWT-

Harry woke to a knock on his door. He kicked the blankets off, got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of Dudley's hand-me-down shorts before going to the door.

"Who is it?" he inquired trying to look through the door's peephole. It was too high even with Harry standing on his tip-toes. "Come on," he said to himself and the peephole moved down the door to perfect eye level. It was the same girls he'd seen at _Florean's._

"Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour," the little one said, "You don't know us but we know you."

"I'm not supposed to let anybody in unless they have a password," Harry said unconvinced.

"Are you expecting Death Eaters to try to assassinate you in ze middle of all zese people who would give zer lives for you?" The older sister said.

He didn't know what a Death Eater was but the girls didn't look like somebody who wanted to hurt him, the opposite in fact, so he unlocked the door and let them in.

He turned to go sit on the bed and heard a gasp. "Huh?"

"Your back, what has 'appened? It looks 'orrible!" Gabrielle cried.

He turned toward them, hiding the scars on his back that he had gotten from his abusive relatives. "Uh, no-nothing is wrong…j-just an accident." He said uncertainly.

"Zat cannot be an accident, eet is not possible!"

"Drop it, please," Harry pleaded.

"This room is very unfitting for Harry Potter," Fleur said after a long, awkward pause looking at the bare walls and rickety furniture and trying to change the subject.

"Better than my cupboard…" Harry muttered, rubbing his lightning-shaped scar.

Unfortunately Gabrielle, who was closer than Harry though, heard him.

"Oh how 'orrible! I saw you in zis cupboard but I thought zat maybe it was some kind of punishment! They actually make you stay zer?"

"It is punishment in a way, punishment for existing…" Harry said under his breath. "Hey, hold on, what do you mean you saw me?"

"We have a vision of you, yes? You were growing younger." Fleur interjected.

Harry collapsed on the chair in the corner and his shorts slid up a little, exposing a jagged scar running up his thigh.

When Gabrielle saw this she began to cry and Fleur turned and fled the room. Harry just hid his face in shame. Gabrielle saw how sad he was and ran to give him a hug, starting him sobbing as well. Never had the Dursleys shown him anything but cruelty for ten years and here was a girl he met minutes ago comforting him; mere moments later Fleur walked back into the room followed closely by her parents. Gabrielle backed up as her family came rushing in.

"Harry Potter, an honor to meet you!" said the girls' mother, offering her hand. Harry looked up and she saw the tear tracks running down his face, and then she noticed Gabrielle looked much in the same shape. "What is ze meaning of zis? What has 'appened?"

"Look maman, papa!" Gabrielle said pointing out the scar on Harry's thigh, despite his best efforts to hide it. "And his back!"

Harry brought his legs up and hugged his knees, trying to show as little as possible.

Jean walked over and easily picked the boy up. He took him to the bed and laid him on his stomach. He wanted to puke at what he saw. On his back was a giant "X" stretching from shoulder to hip. Harry began to sob into his pillow.

"And zey make 'im sleep in ze cupboard," Fleur added.

"Zis is an outrage! They cannot be allowed to treat Harry Potter in zis manner!" Jean declared. "We must speak with your family 'arry."

"NO!" Harry shouted. He began shaking uncontrollably.

"What eez 'appening?" Gabrielle shrieked.

"'E is going in shock!" Apoline said.

"But…why?" Fleur asked an hour later while Harry slept peacefully in his bed at _The Leaky Cauldron. _

"Maybe he feared for 'imself so much?" Jean offered, "And after seeing what I 'ave I cannot say I blame him."

"But we must do something! He seepmly can no longer stay with zese animals!" Apoline raged.

"We can do nothing at ze moment, but shush. He must sleep."

-HP&PWT-

The first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes was Gabrielle Delacour's beautiful face and even more beautiful smile.

"You are awake finally, it 'as been several days."

"Days?" Harry exclaimed.

"But you are better now, non?" Gabrielle said, still smiling.

"Loads," He replied sitting up. There was nobody else in the room. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Because I love you 'arry Potter!"

"Well that does…wait what?"

"I 'ave loved you since you save my life last year."

"Well I don't remember any of that, I'm sorry." He said.

"Eet doesn't matter, I still love you and I always will 'arry," Gabrielle said sincerely.

Harry just smiled. Even only knowing her for a short time, Harry knew it was impossible for him to not feel something for her, especially since she was the first person to show any affection to him, besides Hagrid.

"Well…I have to go shopping today." Harry said. "Would you want to come with me?"

"Yes!" she squealed in delight right before giving Harry a bone crushing hug and speeding off to find her family. "Brilliant."

Harry glanced at the large grandfather clock on the opposite wall, 6:30. "Too early," he said aloud to himself before going back to sleep.

He woke again at almost ten and headed down to the bar after getting dressed.

"Ah, zer he is," said Apoline, pulling a very confused Harry into a hug.

"Uh, morning?" Harry said.

"Eet was very nice of you to offer to take Gabrielle shopping with you; she loves you very much you know." Apoline said beaming at him.

"I think I may love her too…but I don't know. It seems crazy that I could love somebody I just met," Harry said in response.

"I can think of several reasons," Jean butted in, "But I bet it is because after suffering so long without love, you loved the first likely person to compensate…if that makes sense?"

"I think I understand…"

"You really are a very bright child, 'arry," Jean said, giving him an approving look and ruffling his hair.

"This sounds strange to me so I can't begin to imagine how it sounds to you, but I can say you are the closest thing to family I have…" Harry said with watery eyes and a sad smile.

Apoline pulled him into another hug. "But 'Arry, we have talked about adopting you, surely you wouldn't mind? And I doubt your family does very much eizer."

Just then Gabrielle ran up to Harry. "When do we get to go?" She asked excitedly.

"I suppose we could go now?" Harry said smiling. Yes, he definitely loved this amazing girl next to him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her into Diagon Alley.

"Are you just starting school?"

"Oui!"

"Do you need a wand?" Harry asked the blue-eyed beauty holding his hand.

She nodded and he pulled her into a store named _Ollivander's. _Harry paid for both their wands which earned him a quick peck on the check from a giggling Gabrielle. He hid it as best as he could but Harry was very upset. Gabrielle's first wand chose her and he must have went through a hundred before just buying one at random.

"Where to next?" He asked her.

"I am sinking zat you need clothes zat fit, non?" She pulled him into _Madam Malkin's _where they were fitted for robes. He also bought some muggle clothes from the small supply available.

They went all over Diagon Alley, from _Zonko's Joke Shop_, to look at animals at _The Magical Menagerie_, back to Florean's. What caught Harry's eye most was a shop called _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ He didn't know what Quidditch was but it appeared to be popular from how crowded the shop was. They finally made it back to _The Leaky Cauldron _five hours later laden with sweets and joke props. Gabrielle immediately went to show off her new wand and robes to her parents while Harry went back up to his room.

"_Ah, Bella. You have news I take it? It would be unwise to call me otherwise."_

"_Yes milord, one of our spies claims he saw Potter at Diagon Alley, yet he appears to be a boy, just turning Hogwart's age," said Bellatrix._

"_If this is true then things have gotten much easi-"_

Harry woke from his dream covered in sweat. He rolled over to get comfortable and go back to sleep when he noticed somebody else was in his bed; Gabrielle was sound asleep with a wide smile.

He snuck from under the covers careful not to wake her and went to get breakfast. The only person awake was Apoline.

"Morning Mrs. Delacour," Harry said.

"Good morning 'Arry.

"Uh…so…Gabrielle…I swear I didn't do anything! I just woke up and she was in my bed!" Harry blurted out. He threw his hands over his head expecting to be beat.

She half smiled, half frowned. "Do not think zat you are in trouble 'Arry, zis is good. She really loves you, is what zis means.

"You're not going to…hit me?" Harry asked, not sure whether or not to trust his instinct or habit.

"Non, never. Like you say earlier, we are family."

"For all that means. So what do I do then?" He asked timidly.

"She is yours, do what you wish," Apoline said shrugging.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, she is yours. I sink she has bonded with you. She is veela after all."

Harry woke up in his bed shortly.

"Love? Are you good?" Gabrielle asked.

"I fainted, didn't I?" He knew the answer before he asked.

"Oui."

"Oui," he said smiling to himself.

-HP&PWT-

"Uh, Gabrielle? Did you really, uh, bond with me?"

"Oui 'Arry."

"But…why?"

"Because I love you, 'Arry!" Gabrielle said, bringing Harry into one of her signature bone-crushing hugs.

"But what is this bond?"

"Eet means I will do anything for you! I will go everywhere with you, even to death," she said, smiling all the while.

"Even to death? So that means if I die-"

"Zen so do I," she finished.

"You realize my chances on _not _dying, right?" Harry said. He couldn't believe somebody would attach their life to his, especially when according to Dumbledore, and his visions, dark forces were trying to hunt him down this very moment.

"Oui 'Arry. Love eez more important than life."

This time it was Harry who pulled Gabrielle into a hug. Before he knew it he was crying. He finally has something to hold onto, a reason to live. He she was bound to him now, he had to protect her. He jumped out of bed and picked up the spell book on the dresser that's he had bought earlier. He opened to a random page.

_Stupefy_

This was an easy spell compared to the others he was looked at; there wasn't even any specific wand movement. He flipped to the next page.

"Ennervate," that could be useful for you Gabrielle, he said to the curious girl trying to read over his shoulder. "As much as I seem to pass out, a revive spell is just what you need."

"But you are so cute when you are sleeping," she joked, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Gabrielle," Harry said sadly. "Will you visit again next year or am I going to have to walk all the way to France?"

"Why would you mees me? Maman and Papa say I must go to "Ogwarts with you." She sat next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry noticed she had tears building in his eyes, so he put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "But what about your family? Are they staying too then?"

"Non, they are going to go back to France."

There was a huge explosion and Harry's door was blasted open. Harry jumped behind the bed pulling Gabrielle with him as spells of every kind and color began flying into the room. Harry grabbed his wand, and took a blind shot with a Stupefy. He heard a satisfying thunk and looked under the bed to see a black robed and masked man motionless on the floor. Another man came running into the room and sent a green jet, like one that Harry had seen in his dreams, about to hit Gabrielle's exposed head. Without thinking, he pushed Gabrielle to the side and felt suddenly as if he were on fire. The last thing he heard was his beautiful Gabrielle scream his name.

"Zis eez impossible, he wakes!"

"Impossible, non. He eez 'Arry Potter after all."

Harry woke up and took a deep breath that felt like his first in a year. He couldn't see, his eyes wouldn't open! His hands went to his face which felt it was suffering from a thousand bee stings.

"Don't touch it Harry!" He heard Dumbledore's voice and felt his hands grab his and take them away from his face.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled.

"You were hit with a very nasty curse, one that has never been identified," he said.

"I feel like I'm on fire."

"You _were _on fire 'Arry!" Gabrielle cried somewhere next to him.

"Gabrielle? Are you all right?" Harry asked.

She started sobbing. "Oui, because of you 'Arry…"

"The scars will heal Harry," Dumbledore said. "You did a very noble thing today."

"Eef he is not even safe 'ere, I must insist he be moved to a safer place!" Apoline's voice said.

"The safest place for him now would be the Dursleys, I think," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Non! He cannot go back! Zey beat him, look!" He felt someone's hand running up his thigh.

"Harry, what happened here?" Dumbledore asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Ac-accident…" Harry stuttered.

"Zer is no way to prove zat, but 'is back eez most defiately not an accident!" Jean said matching Dumbledore.

He was being picked up by what must have been magic because he felt no hands. He was rolled over in midair.

"Harry. Harry, who did this?" Dumbledore thundered.

"Do I have to go back?" he asked quietly, fearing the consequences of these people seeing the signs of abuse. His uncle wouldn't let him eat for a week. Food was nothing compared to the physical punishments he would receive, especially Vernon's studded belt that he had bought just for Harry.

"Tell me who did it or I shall go in and find out myself."

"Dudley and his friends…" Harry said, starting to sob.

"And Vernon didn't know about this?"

"He-he-he said it was payment."

"For what?"

"Taking me in!"

"I think we may need a new living situation…" Dumbledore said to himself, lowering Harry to the bed where he felt Gabrielle's small, soft hand take his and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"'E eez more zan welcome with us," Apoline said loudly.

"There is only one week until Hogwarts starts. He should be fully recovered by then. Take good care of him." A pause and then, "Ah. Cornelius, I wondered when you'd show up. Maybe we can take this to another room and dive the poor boy some well-deserved rest?"

Harry woke up in the softest bed he had ever been in. Even better was that he had his sight back. He had no idea where he was however. He was in a huge room, with white walls and big mahogany dressers, a giant mirror (which he was afraid to look into), and two big windows with blue curtains drawn. He kicked off his sheets and grabbed his wand and glasses from the little bedside table. "How did I get in pajamas?" he thought.

The door to the room burst open and he was tackled onto the bed where he continued to receive what must have been a hundred kisses.

"You are finally awake! We were beginning to sink zat you would not be able to go to 'Ogwarts tomorrow!" Gabrielle said in between kisses.

"Tomorrow? But school doesn't start for another week."

"Non, you went to sleep and didn't wake up, we were so worried zat you were trying to pass. But you're back now!" she chatted excitedly.

"Wow, I'm sore now."

"Well come down and maman will make you better."

Harry followed Gabrielle out of the room, down a long hall and past several rooms, down a wide fancy staircase, to the left into the dining room.

"He says he is sore," Gabrielle told his mother, who was setting the table.

Apoline pulled her wand and tapped Harry on the forehead with it. A warming sensation went through his whole body and his muscles instantly relaxed.

"Thank you Mrs. Delacour."

"Very welcome 'Arry. Zis train, the 'Ogwarts Express leaves at eleven exactly. Hurry and eat breakfast or we will be late."

As she finished her sentence, a huge box shot out of the fireplace labeled, **To Mr. H. Potter from A.P.W.B.D. **A letter attached to it said that everything in the box had belonged to him when he "died" and was still rightfully his. Tearing into the box he found a wand that created a red aura when Harry grabbed it, a shrunken trunk which Harry assumed had school stuff and clothes in it, a package with a cloak, and a bird cage. Another note told Harry to keep the cloak, which was an invisibility cloak, on him at all times, even around the house.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Rebirth of a Rebellion

Gabrielle followed Harry to the back of the crimson _Hogwart's Express_ after bidding a hasty goodbye to the rest of the Delacours. They found an empty compartment at the very back and sat for several moments in silence, Harry fingering his reclaimed holy and phoenix feather wand and Gabrielle staring out the window watching the Platform 9¾ fade into the distance.

The door to their compartment bust open and a tall bushy-haired brunette girl shuffled in followed by a taller, freckled redhead.

The boy looked at Harry quizzically. "Harry? Blimey mate, what happened to you?"

"Uhhh…"

"Ronald! Were you to busy stuffing your face to remember Dumbledore said he doesn't remember anything? Honestly!" The girl said, punching Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry Hermione, just a little shocking seeing your best friend like this," Ron replied motioning to Harry.

"I take it we knew each other?" Harry asked the two.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hermione said, almost bursting into tears, until Ron put an arm around her and pulled her into hug.

"You might as well have a seat," Harry stated. Ron and Hermione sat on the soft bench across from Harry and Gabrielle.

"And I take it you are Harry's…girlfriend?" Ron blurted.

Gabrielle giggled and hid her blush by burying her face in Harry's shoulder.

"I'll say that's a yes?"

Harry nodded in reply. "This is Gabrielle. She's my…bondmate?" He said, looking to Gabrielle for confirmation.

"Oui, eet eez true."

"Veela…" Ron breathed after a short pause.

"Oui, but only quarter." Gabrielle explained before laying her head on Harry shoulder.

"But you said you wanted to know what happened, Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Only parts of it mate, said it's up to you if you wanted people to know," Ron replied, looking hopeful.

"I died," he said bluntly.

"That's impossible!" Hermione screamed.

"That doesn't mean much, because up till about a month ago I would have said the same about magic."

"No, that's different," Hermione went on.

"It's not different Hermione, just because you can't explain it. Look at Voldemort, Dumbledore says I've already killed him three times, yet he kept coming back…" Harry started getting heated and Hermione saw it and chose not to comment.

"Dumbledore said that when he went through some memories at the Ministry, they showed that I was hit with a killing curse at the same time that I was caught in the explosion of a Time-Turner, it killed me the present me, and I took over." He saw the confusion in their faces. "I know, I don't really understand it either but that's what happened. Dumbledore said he would show me my memories sometime at Hogwarts."

"How does he have your memories though? I mean…" Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "there is no body."

"He must have got there before it disappeared then."

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked her, seeing the defeated look on her face.

"Well…it's just…"

"Out with it."

"How are you going to defeat You-Know –Who now? At least when he came back last time you knew enough magic to defend yourself," Ron said for her, earning a glare from Hermione.

Harry said nothing and put an arm around Gabrielle and kissed her forehead. "Because I have something that he doesn't," he said after a long awkward pause.

"And what eez zat?" Gabrielle piped in.

"Something worth fighting for."

-HP&PWT-

'Finally, Hogwarts, I already feel like I belong here, like this is my home,' Harry thought as he and Gabrielle climbed into a boat with two other nervous boys.

"Eet eez so big!" Gabrielle cried, as the immense castle came into view at last, bathed in the white light of the moon, giving the turrets and towers a ghostly shadow on the lake.

Harry wasn't ready for Gabrielle this time as she squeezed the air out of his lungs with a vice-like hug. "Excited?" He gasped in between breaths.

"Oui!"

Soon the scraped up on a gravel bank and the first years disembarked and followed Hagrid up a steep slope and into the castles large Entrance Hall. A severe looking woman wearing emerald robes and a tall pointed hat entered the hall and studied them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points while any rule-breaking will lose you points. Follow me please."

They followed her through a pair of great wooden doors and let them up to a stool with an old hat sitting on it. "When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head.

"Jules, Oliver." Harry recognized the mousy boy as one that was in his boat. "Ravenclaw."

"Delacour, Gabrielle." Harry squeezed her hand as she went up to reassure her. "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table exploder in applause. Harry watched her receive several high-fives as she took her new place half way down the table. She smiled at Harry who returned it weakly.

"Giles, James!" The other boy in his boat went up. "Slytherin!" The hat screamed after a while. As the Gryffindor table before, the Slytherins burst into applause.

"Potter, Harry…?" McGonagall almost fainted. Harry walked up to the stand and the hat was placed in his head.

'Ah. Mr. Potter? I seem to remember placing you in Gryffindor. What are you doing here? Get to your table!' said a voice in his head. He stood and walked to his place next to Gabrielle after removing the hat. Nobody clapped, nobody shook his hand, and everybody just stared.

The moment was short lived however as the whole of the student body started shouting that he couldn't be Harry Potter. Harry Potter died.

"Silence!" Came Dumbledore's magically magnified voice. "As you can see, strange thing are once again happening at Hogwarts, this time in the form of Mr. Potter returning, seemingly from the dead. Harry Potter did not die that day at the Ministry but it is not my place to say more. If he wishes to tell you what happened that day he may, otherwise…let the feast begin!"

Harry about tumbled off the bench when the golden plates in front of his suddenly filled with mountains of food. He heard Gabrielle gasp next to him.

Harry piled his plate with food of every kind; turkey, potatoes, pudding, and infinite sweets….just to start off.

He saw a silver blur to his left that was Gabrielle's hair whipping around as she spun and drew her wand. She marched over to the Ravenclaw table next to the Gryffindor and stuck her wand under a third year's chin before whispering something in his ear. He nodded vigorously and Gabrielle came and sat at her place like nothing happened.

The first thing Harry did was look to the staff table to see if anybody saw, but either they didn't not just didn't care.

"What was that?" Harry asked Gabrielle.

She turned her head away from her food and gave him an innocent smile. "I 'ave no idea what you are talking about."

"Ok?" He let it go and returned to his food.

-HP&PWT-

"Gryffindors, this way to the common room! Keep up please!" Harry followed Ron and Hermione up several flights of stairs, which took much longer than it should have because the staircases kept moving. They finally made it up the seventh floor, barely dodging Peeves, and to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Alright midgets-" Ron began, once again getting punched in the shoulder by a fuming Hermione.

"First years, behind this portrait is the Gryffindor Common Room. The password is 'Spiglet.'

The portrait swung open revealing a small opening which they crawled through, entering the cozy room, lit by a warm fire in the corner.

"The girls' dormitory is on the left, boys' on the right. Your things have already been brought up."

Most everybody went straight to the common rooms to get sleep for tomorrows lessons but Harry and Gabrielle sat on the fluffy red couch in front of the small fire. Gabrielle took her usual position and leaned against him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Does zis mean zat we cannot share a bed anymore?" Gabrielle asked him.

"I don't think the professors would be too happy if we did."

"Well zen I sink I will get not much sleep," she pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"I am so used to sleeping wiz you zat I will be…thrown off? Oui?"

Harry knew exactly what she was saying because he felt it too. He wanted to spend his whole life as close to this girl as possible. He was getting ready to give her some words of comfort when he realized that she had fallen asleep on him. He couldn't contain his smile. He looked around to see if there was a girl that could take her up to the dormitory but it was later than he thought and the common room was empty except for them. He slowly lay back on the couch careful not to wake Gabrielle.

-HP&PWT-

That's how Hermione found them in the morning. Gabrielle was laying on Harry, using him as a pillow and he had his hands around her waist to keep her from rolling off the couch.

"For good sake Harry, wake up! You'll be late for class!" She said, shaking him and Gabrielle awake. "About time!"

"Harry you have to be more careful, if McGonagall had found you two like you are, you would have had detention for a month, not to mention the points she would have taken," she continued.

Gabrielle started to sob, not because of Hermione's tone but because Hermione was right. This was the last time they could sleep together until school was out. She buried her face in Harry's shoulder and let the tears flow.

"Shhh, it'll be all right," Harry tried to comfort her. "We'll figure something out."

"You really love her, Harry?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"Yes."

"I'll talk with McGonagall and see if she can do anything," she offered.

Before Harry could even say thanks Gabrielle had bolted to Hermione and latched on around Hermione's waist repeating, "Sank you," over and over.

"You better get to breakfast, there's not much time until class starts and firs period is Potions."

Harry and Gabrielle thanked Hermione one last time before heading to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't go to breakfast though; she went to the Transfiguration Room.

They were sitting at their table eating eggs and toast and pondering which class they would like the most when a terrified looking Hufflepuff first year handed Harry a letter and scampered away to her own house table.

"What do you think that was about? She looked like she thought I was going to murder her."

"I 'ave no idea. What eez in ze letter?"

**Harry,**

** I thought that you would like to learn more about yourself, from your own perspective of course. Come to my office as soon as you get this letter and we will go through your memories as I promised. The password is 'Lemon Drop.' I'm sure Mrs. Granger or Mr. Weasley would be delighted to show you where to go.**

** Sincerely,**

** Albus Dumbledore**

_** "**_Lucky you 'Arry, you get out of potions. I over'eard some of ze older students talking about 'ow dreadful Professor Snape eez."

"Will you be ok?" Harry asked her.

"I will be fine, go 'Arry, find yourself."

Harry walked down the table to where Ron was sitting and ten minutes later they were standing in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Here you are mate," Ron said, and he left Harry for class.

"Lemon Drop." The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a staircase. He went up and knocked on the large wooden door at the top.

"Enter, Harry. I am glad you could come," Dumbledore said, opening a cupboard and removing a silver basin, which he carried over and set on his desk. He then grabbed a vial of his desk and poured the silvery glowing contents into the basin. "This is called a pensieve; it will allow you to replay your memories. Everything I pulled from your head is in it at the moment. You could be in there for say…fourteen years and be here for only an hour."

"Where are you going, sir? Harry asked when Dumbledore made for the door.

"These are your memories Harry, some more private than other. I think it best if some things are kept to yourself. I do not wish to invade your privacy," And with that Dumbledore swept from the room leaving Harry to replay the lost five years of his life.

-HP&PWT-

Harry sat in the back of DADA barely paying attention to anything except the anger that he was barely keeping in check. Gabrielle let Harry be and was quietly sitting next to him shooting anxious glances at him.

"Mr. Potter? Are you quite alright?" Moody grumbled.

"I'm fine." Harry said

"Well you don't look like it; maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Please sir, 'e just remembered 'is past," Gabrielle helped.

"Yeah well, ten points from Gryffindor for that outburst. Now who can tell me about Dementors?" He asked turning back to the class.

"They're the guardians of Azkaban. They the feed on happy thoughts and suck the soul of you. It's called the Dementor's Kiss. They can be repelled using the Patronus Charm," Harry said immediately.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Take ten points for Gryffindor. I'd also like to see you after class," Moody told Harry, his magical eye spinning wildly in its socket. "Ms. Delacour, you might as well stay too."

When everybody had left except Moody, Harry, and Gabrielle, Harry asked why they had to stay.

"As you no doubt know by now, You-Know-Who will stop at nothing to kill you, so Dumbledore has asked me to give you combative magic training. Seeing as how you and Ms. Delacour seem to be inseparable it would probably be a good idea to teach her too," Moody explained. "Saturday evening at 6:00 you two will be here with whoever you can convince to join you. Since your DA doesn't seem to care for you anymore, you should try and get a new crowd."

Harry nodded and he and Gabrielle left.

"What eez ze DA?" Gabrielle asked him as soon as they made it back to the common room.

Fred and George took that moment to chime in.

"Well the DA was-"

"A secret organization started by Harry-"

"Last year to fight You-Know-Who."

"Didn't quite end the way we'd hoped because of that toad Umbridge though," Ron added from across the room.

"What brought that up?" Hermione asked from a study desk in the corner.

"Professor Moody told 'Arry 'e needed a new crowd because ze DA non care for 'im anymore," Gabrielle said. Harry really wished she hadn't told them that.

"Of course we care! How could he say that?" Hermione blew up.

"Ha, you've hardly spoke five words since he came back!" Lavender challenged.

Harry stood up sensing the fight to come. "Goodbye." He sprinted from the room and the pursuing Gryffindors.

Soon the most of Gryffindor house was searching Hogwarts for Harry Potter. After searching over four hours they had all come to the same conclusion, 'Harry Potter must be hiding in the Room of Requirement.'

They all sat outside the blank stretch of wall where the door would appear, brainstorming on how to get in.

"It's not 'I need somewhere to hide' or anything along the lines," Said Fred sitting on the floor next to Hermione.

"I know what it is!" Ron came running. "Who wants to bet it's 'I need somewhere to train?'

"Well take those odds!" Fred and George said at the same time. "How's five sickles sound?"

Ron smiled and nodded to the twins before pacing back and forth in front of the wall three times. A door instantly grew in the wall and they all piled in.

"It's the old DA training room!" Seamus said

"It's also five sickles for me!" Ron said in triumph. The twins grudgingly handed over the payment.

Harry worked in a corner casting random spells at a training dummy made to look like a Death Eater, oblivious that thirty people had just entered the room.

"Look at that! He still knows more spells than over half of us!" Somebody said.

Harry turned to a chest and cast an unlocking charm on it. Out of the chest came a boggart dementor. Everybody backed up except Harry who shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" and a bluish/silver shield forced the creature back into the chest which shut and locked. He turned and saw everybody staring wide-eyed and speechless.

"Bloody hell, eleven years old and he could still probably take everybody in this room," Ron said, impressed.

"Yes, quite impressive."

Gabrielle ran forward and jumped on Harry. "Never leave me again 'Arry! I was so worried!"

"What's there to worry about? What could happen in a school?"

"Harry…you realize that every year you've come here you've about died, right?" Hermione stated.

"Moving on. Harry, you've got to realize we're still your best mates. We're just really busy. I mean we're sixth years now; we have N.E.W.T.S. for one, and separate classes." Ron said clapping Harry on the back.

"I know."

"So why's you run out on us?" Dean asked.

"I…I just needed to be alone. I just watched five years of my life and I needed somewhere to go where I could sort it out. I just found out that I lost the most important person in my life and it was all my fault."

"Harry, Sirius wasn't your fault. If it was anybody's fault, it was V-Voldemort's," Hermione said, causing everybody but Harry to flinch.

"So…are you like an adult in a child's body?"

"No. No, I don't feel any different, I just know things. I still feel like eleven year old Harry."

"Who else wants to keep training under Harry this year?" Colin Creevey asked.

Everybody's hand went into the air.

Harry heard a clunking as he was heading back to the common room and went to investigate.

"Potter, I believe this is yours," Moody said, and handed Harry a large piece of parchment, which Harry recognized from his memories as the Marauder's Map.

"Thanks. And Professor, I don't think I'll need those lessons after all."

-To Be Continued-


	3. A New Threat

"Hey Potty, still think you're all big now?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Malfoy, still think you're not a ferret?" Harry countered, spinning and drawing on the blonde Slytherin.

"Ah ah Potter, Prefect," He sneered, pointing to the badge pinned to the front of his robes and smiling.

"I think that'll be twenty-five points for threatening a Prefect."

All of a sudden Malfoy started growing long white hair from his ears, nose, and eyebrows and his tongue turned purple as it swelled and dropped out his mouth and continued growing.

Harry just laughed and walked on toward Transfiguration. As he turned the corner into another corridor the Weasleys came running up laughing and crying tears of joy.

"Did you see that prat's face?" Fred cried.

"No, couldn't see through all the hair!" They both had another fit of laughter, and this time Harry joined in.

"What'd you do to him?" Harry asked with a wide grin glued on his face.

"We just cast an aging spell on him so his hair would keep growing."

"What about his tongue?

"When you went through your memories did you happen to come across ton-tongue toffee?"

Harry smiled remembering when Dudley got one that Fred and George left behind at the Dursley's to test.

"We managed to turn it into a spell!"

"Brilliant!"

"We thought you'd think so. Anyway, we have to get to class. See ya Harry."

Harry was smiling all the way to Transfiguration, until he saw her face when he was late.

"Ten points for tardiness."

"That's not fair Professor! Malfoy got in my way!"

She ignored him. "Today we will be turning animals, into water goblets. You will see your pet has been brought in front of you."

Harry just pointed at Hedwig and said "Vera Verto," and watched as she became a glass goblet.

McGonagall finished explaining what they were supposed to do.

"Mr. Potter, let's see what you can do," She said. And then when she saw he'd already done it, "It's a miracle, somebody actually opened a book before coming to class. Five points to Gryffindor."

"No Professor, I've just taken this class before, remember?" Harry said, bored.

"I was under the impression you had retained no memories?"

"I didn't, but Dumbledore took my memories when I died, he let me take them so I remember everything."

"In that case you belong with the other sixth years," McGonagall said, "You might as well stay here for now though, until I talk to the Headmaster. I'll also need to talk to you after class if you will; Mrs. Delacour will need to stay as well."

The rest of the period Harry and Gabrielle just talked about what they thought McGonagall wanted. The bell rang and everybody filed out except the two and the Professor.

"Mrs. Granger informs me that you two have trouble being separated."

They both nodded.

"I truly am sorry but there's nothing that can be done. The rules clearly prevent it."

Gabrielle one again had hugged Harry and hid her face on Harry's shoulder to hide the imminent tears.

Seeing how close these two were, McGonagall went soft. "I'll talk to the Headmaster. It really pains me to see young love pried apart. You two need as much time as possible, especially now that Harry is a sixth year."

Gabrielle gave a yelp of delight and hugged McGonagall, who awkwardly patted her on the back. Harry just smiled at the Professor. "Off to class, you don't want to be late for Charms."

-HP&PWT-

"Come in Harry."

"Good evening, sir.

"The same to you. Lemon drop?"

"No thanks."

Dumbledore unstuck two of the hard candies and popped on in his mouth. "You wanted to talk to me about Dumbledore's Army, I believe?"

"Yes sir. I'd like to restart it, though with your permission. I don't much like sneaking when I don't need to."

"Harry, I think that is an excellent idea! You need your friends more than ever! I approve wholeheartedly," The old man said. "Is that all you wished?"

"No sir, I wanted to know if, and I know this is a long shot, but I want to take the DA to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said holding his breath.

"I'm afraid that is too dangerous Harry, I'm sure all manner of creatures moved in since you killed Slytherin's monster," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"I know sir, that's the point," Harry said, getting excited.

"Ah. I see now, a live training area."

"Yes sir."

"It is still very dangerous Harry, I don't think I like the idea of letting a bunch of students go down there."

"I won't take anybody under fifth year. Another thing to think about sir, all the grown people who won't fight. Let them see that a second year killed a sixty foot basilisk and maybe they will fight too."

"Very well Harry, but I think fourth years are qualified enough."

"Thank you sir!"

"There is also the problem with the little Veela who can't stand being parted from you," Dumbledore brought up the very subject which Harry really wanted to talk about. "I hate to do this being very fond of rules, but you will be moved to a private room on the seventh floor. It is behind the portrait of the Old Hag. If you don't know who that is, she is the pale woman wearing the tutu in the forest. The password is currently 'Beauteous' but you can change it at any time. Oh, and don't say anything about her being ugly, or beautiful, or as a matter of fact don't say anything except the password."

"Im confused sir…"

"She's called the Old Hag for a reason. If you call her ugly she screams her head off, if you call her beautiful she will yell 'liar' all day. She really is quite helpless," Dumbledore chuckled, "Good day Harry."

-HP&PWT-

A half hour later Harry, with Gabrielle hanging on him, arrived at the portrait of the Old Hag.

"You there, do you think I'm beautiful?" The Old Hag rasped.

"Beauteous. I would like to change the password to Gabrielle," Harry said. For the first time Gabrielle kissed Harry full on the lips.

"Very well, but you didn't answer my question," the portrait said.

"Gabrielle." The Old Hag had no choice but to open. Gabrielle went in first pulling Harry by his hand.

"Oh, eet eez amazing!" Gabrielle gasped.

Like the Gryffindor common room, it was round. There were two doors opposite each other, one leading into the bathroom, the other the bedroom. The social area had a fireplace against the far wall with a red couch directly in front of it and on either side was a red armchair. There were several tables and small bookcases randomly arranged around the room, as were several portraits hanging at random intervals. The whole room was in Gryffindor red and gold.

Gabriele yawned. "To bed, I think," Harry said. He and Gabrielle went to the master bed and snuggled under the red blanket with Harry's arm around Gabrielle and her head using his chest as a pillow. "I love you Gabrielle Delacour."

"But I love you more 'Arry."

"I. Doubt. It," Harry said annunciating each word with a peck on her lips.

"I am 'appy just knowing you love me even a leetle bit, I care not who loves who more," Gabrielle said, planting a very long kiss on Harry's lips in return.

"None of that now! The Headmaster expressly told me to keep an eye on you; you just go to sleep now!" One of the portraits shouted at the couple.

"Just a second," Harry told Gabrielle. He pulled a chair under the portrait and turned the portrait facing the wall, ignoring its requests to be set right. He crawled back to where he was with Gabrielle and gave her one last kiss before calling it a night.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain. His hand was being sliced open to spell the words, 'I must not tell lies."

-HP&PWT-

Harry woke up to somebody calling his name.

"'Arry? Could you get me a towel?" Gabrielle called from the bathroom.

"Isn't there one in there?" He called back, getting out of bed.

"Non."

"Alright, give me a second." He walked to the living room and grabbed a towel off a desk outside of the bathroom door. "I'm coming in!"

"Uhhh…close your eyes," Gabrielle ordered him.

He did as he was old before pushing the door open and stepping in the room. He only made it a couple steps before he slipped on the smooth floor and bashed his head against a counter. He felt blood seeping through a gash on his forehead and his vision was blurry.

"'Arry! Are you alright?" Gabrielle began sobbing as her naked form came into his view.

He couldn't help checking her out for almost a minute before he realized she didn't want him to see her naked and turned his head. "Ow," He mumbled.

She half carried him to the couch before laying him down and quickly throwing some clothes on. Still soaking, she went looking for help.

What felt like a minute after closing his eyes, the forms of Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing over him.

"Potter, what happened?"

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, her question confused him.

"Ms. Delacour, care to explain?" McGonagall asked seeing the confused look on Harry's face and turning to the Silver-blonde standing off to the side.

"He slipped on ze slick floor in ze bathroom," She said, casting a worried look at her love.

"Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry a couple times. "Looks like a pretty serious concussion, Minerva."

Harry felt a vial being put to his lips and he opened up to let the disgusting substance down his throat. He coughed as it burned his throat.

"That's all I can, otherwise he should stay in bed the rest of the day. He'll be good as new by tomorrow."

"Ms. Delacour, if he tries to get up and move, make him take a drink this," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Gabrielle a vial full of a greenish potion.

It was this moment when Gabrielle saw Harry's hand as he rubbed his head. "Professor, what has 'appened to eez 'and?

"Well that shouldn't be possible! "

"What eez eet?"

"Harry was punished…most severely last year for starting an illegal club," McGonagall said.

"Did you do zis?" Gabrielle cried with threatening tone.

"No, I assure you I did not. The teacher who did this is no longer here. Now I must go talk to the Headmaster."

-HP&PWT-

Harry woke up the next morning feeling as if he didn't get any sleep though not thing was wrong with him except stiff muscles from laying down too long. Gabrielle was in her usual spot with her head resting on his chest.

"Is about time you wake up, I 'ave been worried about you."

"What's there to worry about?"

"You were 'aving nightmares."

"I don't have nightmares," he lied.

"Zen who is Cedric, and Sirius?"

A dark look passed over Harry's face and Gabrielle saw it. "Well anyway, eet eez ze weekend now. Do you want breakfast or should we stay here for a while?"

"Whatever you want," Harry said.

"Let's go!"

They took seats across from Hermione and Ron.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You never came back to the common room last night."

"Dumbledore gave us our own common room."

"Oui, you are welcome to come over whenever you weesh, ze password is 'Gabrielle.'"

"Gabrielle?" Ron asked.

"Oui, I 'ave tried to change it but ze Old Hag won't let me. Only 'Arry can change it."

"The Old Hag? She asked me if she was ugly; I said no. I'll never forget that day," Neville interjected, almost shaking with the memory.

"Hey Harry, how is Snape treating you?" Hermione asked, sure it couldn't be good.

"Surprisingly well actually, he hasn't said a word to me yet."

"I'll bet anything Dumbledore has something to do with that."

The group spent until noon that day planning their next DA meeting. Lunch came and with it the mail. Harry could see his snowy owl, which had showed up the day Harry came back to Hogwarts, swooping towards him with a letter clasped in her talons.

**Dear Harry,**

** Jean and I just realized that we forgot to ask you; Would you like to spend the Holidays in France with us? We would be delighted if you would come. Gabrielle has already agreed to come home. Hoping you two are doing well.**

** Sincerely,**

** Apoline**

Harry turned the note over and pulled a quill and ink from his pocket and scribbled his answer on the back, saying that he would love to visit. He pet Hedwig who dipped her beak in his pumpkin juice before taking off to deliver his reply.

"_What news, Dolohov?"_

"_My lord, we have found a way in."_

"_Very good, how?"_

"_Tunnels my Lord. We have tunneled into a great cavern under the castle."_

"_Ah, the Chamber of Secrets," Voldemort said gleefully._

"_Do not fail me. Bring me the boy or I will deal with you most painfully."_

"_Of course my Lord," Dolohov said, backing away._

"Harry, Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry found himself on the floor of the Great Hall surrounded by worried spectators.

"Are you all right Harry? You just collapsed.

-HP&PWT-

"Harry, I do not think it would be possible. Hogwarts' wards would surely prevent something as simple as tunneling," Dumbledore said wearily.

"But sir, the Chamber of Secrets had dozens of tunnels going every direction! Maybe one of them went outside the wards," Harry fought.

-HP&PWT-

"Welcome to the first DA meeting of this year," Harry began. "I would like all members to sign this piece of parchment, that way we know who to call on if something happens."

When that was done, Harry had everybody take an enchanted Galleon. "These are not really Galleons, and I'm guessing all of you know how these work? Ok, good."

"Why do you get to be our leader? You're bloody eleven years old." Somebody said.

"If you think you can beat me you're welcome to challenge me to a duel. If you win you can take over."

A Ravenclaw fifth year stepped forward and the crown parted. Harry was sure he could hear the twins asking for bets.

"On three. One, two, three. Protego!" Harry shouted, blocking the Ravenclaw's stunner. "Petrificus Totalus!" The challenger fell over stiffer than a board.

"All right, anybody else?" The crowd backed up. "Ok, first thing – the Headmaster had given me permission to take fourth year and above to the Chamber of Secrets. Anybody in those years interested in going sign the back of this sheet; we take our first trip next Sunday."

"Why can't the rest of us go?"

"Dumbledore feels it's too dangerous for the younger unqualified wizards. Any more questions?"

"Do we get to see the basilisk that you killed?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Actually yes. Now problems have already arose…Death Eaters have found a way into Hogwarts, anybody want to guess how?"

"I'm going to say through the Chamber?"

"Correct and Dumbledore doesn't believe it is possible but I saw it and we are going to fight them, so for now I want everybody to pair up and practice blocking and stunning. Some of the more advanced DA members from last year will walk around and help if you're having trouble."

"Why should we fight them, it's not our job. We're just students."

"Take note that we are called Dumbledore's Army for a reason. We are not just a club to come to and screw around; we are a response to whatever threatens this school and the people inside it. If you don't agree with that then feel free to leave, you know where the door is."

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Where's Ginny? I just realized I've only seen her in passing since I got here."

"Um, well Harry…"

"She's dead bummed that your too young for her now-"

"So she's trying to avoid you-"

"Don't take it personally!" Fred and George answered for her.

-HP&PWT-

The next week at Hogwarts went in a blur, except Potions where Snape docked Harry twenty points because his shirt wasn't tucked in. He couldn't help feeling that Ron and Hermione's friendship was just an act. Why would a sixteen year old want to be friends with an eleven year old?

For some reason he was feeling extremely angry and was prone to yelling at people over the smallest things, so he spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement, making sure nobody could follow him in. He felt bad for going off on Neville of all people so he tied to distance himself from everybody else, even Gabrielle, going as far as to only shot up to his room when he thought she was asleep.

This time when he crept into his and Gabrielle's private common room, she wasn't sleeping; she was laying face down on the bed crying. He sat on the bed next to her and put his hand on her arm; she shrugged it off and kept crying.

"Gabrielle, I'm so sorry. It's just…"

"I know what it is! You are too good for me now zat you 'ave your old friends back," she sobbed.

"That's not it Gabrielle…in fact I don't think they are my friends. It's just; I don't want to hurt you. I'm so angry all the time I'm afraid of what will happen to you if you're too close…" he said bitterly.

Gabrielle rolled over and looked into his eyes. The sadness and pain was painted on his face and she realized that he was worse off than she was.

"I am sorry 'Arry, but I mees you. I 'ave barely seen you in a week."

"No, don't be sorry. I should be the one to apologize. I've been such an arse lately and I don't know why."

He heard a sniffling and looked at a portrait on the far wall over the door. "Young love is so beautiful," the man in the portrait cried, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. Gabrielle giggled.

-HP&PWT-

Harry woke up in the middle of the night after dreaming that Malfoy was coming to kill him. Curiosity soon took over and he got up to get the Marauder's Map. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen on it. He thought that he must've missed him somewhere and climbed back into bed. As he was getting comfortable, Harry brushed Gabrielle's arm. Instead of feeling her pajamas like usual, he felt skin?

He looked close and could see that she was indeed not wearing her pajamas, just her knickers with nothing covering her chest.

"It's nozing you 'aven't seen before," Gabrielle mumbled, startling Harry who thought she was still asleep.

In response, Harry pulled his pajamas off, leaving only his boxers. He wondered what she would say to that. She didn't say anything however, she just snuggled closer.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Into The Chamber

The next day at lunch, Katie Bell approached Harry and asked him when Quidditch tryouts were.

"How should I know? I was waiting for somebody to tell me," He said defensively.

"You're captain."

"Seriously? Nobody told me that!" Harry said with an air of excitement. "Saturday at six, can you spread the word?"

"Will do Harry!" She called as she walked away.

-HP&PWT-

Harry decided he would take a trip to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron and Hermione about the trip to the Chamber of Secrets later that day. He got the new password from Neville and headed up to the seventh floor.

He gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole. He heard his name and stopped out of sight.

"I feel really bad not telling him," Harry heard Hermione say.

"Things have changed Hermione; he disappeared for a year and now look at him, he's just not the same," Ron's voice hung in the air like a cold wind.

"The least we could do is tell him!"

"Oh I can see that going down well. 'Hello Harry, just dropped by to tell you that we need to stop pretending to be friends with you.'"

Harry's heart stopped. He figured that Ron and Hermione weren't sincere, but it was another thing hearing it come from their mouths. He turned and climbed out of the portrait. Without really paying attention he somehow found himself in his private room.

An hour later Harry heard somebody enter the room.

"Hey Harry."

"What are you doing here, Ron?"

"Just dropped by to see what you were up to."

"You can stop pretending Ron."

"Pretending?"

"Yeah, and tell Hermione the same."

"What are you talking about mate?"

"I'm just too different…"

It finally dawned on Ron that Harry had overheard him and Hermione. "Listen mate-"

"Just go Ron!"

-HP&PWT-

Gabrielle poked her head into the room and saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing silently with his head in his hands.

"'Arry? Are you alright?"

Harry quickly turned his head and wiped away his tears, trying to act like nothing was the matter he tried to ask Gabrielle if she was going to quidditch, but the words wouldn't come.

"'Arry, what eez ze matter?" Gabrielle asked delicately climbing on the bed and taking a seat next to Harry.

He just shook his head, silently saying he didn't want to talk about it; a message which she threw out the window.

"Please tell me, I am 'ere for you 'Arry. You know you can tell me anything," she said, practically begging for a response.

"Ron and Hermione…they were just pretending."

Gabrielle placed a hand under Harry's chin and forced him to look into her dazzling blue eyes. "Eet eez not ze end of ze world. You 'ave many friends 'Arry, and you 'ave me."

"I know," he choked out. He gave her a watery smile.

Gabrielle pulled his head to her chest and held him tight, all the time whispering words of comfort into his ears.

"I don't think I can do the DA anymore. I can't see them."

"'Arry, zey need you, even if zey are not your friends; you 'ave ozzer friend zer as well."

Quidditch tryouts the next day went well. The feeling of flying was the ultimate high for Harry, right after spending time with Gabrielle. The only thing that Harry wasn't particularly happy about was that Ron beat Cormac McLaggen for keeper. Harry had to do what was best for the team though and accepted that Ron was better.

-HP&PWT-

Harry woke up the next day in an awkward position. He was laying on his side with Gabrielle's back against his chest and their hips were touching. Harry soon realized another new surprise; he was hard. He quickly got up and tried to get to the bathroom before Gabrielle could see and embarrass him more. Too late though, she got a look at the tent in his boxers and giggled. Harry's face burned and he retreated from the room. He came back into the room twenty minutes later. Gabrielle giggled again when she saw his still red face.

"Did you take care of your leetle problem?"

"It uh…just…it went away…"

She giggled again.

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore to put me back in first year classes," Harry told Gabrielle.

"Why?"

"Well I miss you. Usually I only get to talk to you for an hour or so each day."

"Are you sure eet isn't because of your old friends?"

"Maybe partly, I don't know."

Harry and Gabrielle spent most of the day together, cuddled up on the couch and sneaking kisses now and then. Gabrielle asked him if he'd ever head of a French kiss and he truthfully said no. She offered to teach him sometime; he accepted happily. They fell asleep there on the couch. Harry woke up at four and two hours later found Harry and twenty others standing in Myrtle's Bathroom crowded around the sink.

"Wands drawn everybody!" Harry ordered.

"Why?"

"Because we don't know what's down there. Everybody ready? _Open!" _

The sink with the snake on the handle moved out of the way and sunk into the floor, revealing a tunnel behind the sinks. Everybody gasped.

"How could Dumbledore not know that was there?" Hermione asked.

Harry ignored her. He jumped into the tunnel and slid down the slick stone shoot for some time before finally shooting out onto a hard floor covered in small animal bones. He jumped up and moved out of the way as he heard somebody else come hurtling down the slide, whooping.

Before too long, the whole DA was arranged at the bottom of the slide. Harry took lead down the passage and they followed him.

"Harry, how are they going to get past the seal on the Chamber? It's sure to have some kind of magical protection on it," Ron asked.

"Voldemort is a parseltongue."

"Surely he wouldn't come down here-"

Somebody screamed and the rest of the group turned and pointed their lit wands at what appeared to be a giant snake curled up on the side of the large cavern.

"Just the basilisk's snake skin," Harry said. "Let's go."

They continued on for another hundred yards before Harry held the group back, threw his invisibility cloak over himself, and continued around a bend to spy that the Chamber seal was open and several black-cloaked and masked figures were standing guard outside it. He slowly backed up, taking care not to step on any bones or kick any rocks that would alert the Death Eaters to their presence.

"What is it Harry?"

"Shhh! Voices down, the Death Eaters made it through the seal," Harry whispered urgently. "I need the three best at combat magic to stay here with me, the rest of you go back and make good use of that snake skin."

Everybody left except Ron, Dean, and Luna.

"On three we're going to cast _Bombarda Maxima _on the rock above their heads, and then run like hell; about every fifteen meters, the person in the back shoot another _Bombarda _at the wall_._ Don't stop for any reason until you catch up to the others. Ready? One, two, three!"

"Bombarda Maxima!" The four spells hit were they were their casters were aiming and the whole cavern shook before several large chunks of rock detached themselves from the roof and fell right onto the Death Eaters.

The small group took off, running like mad. Harry, being the youngest and smallest was bringing up the rear. It didn't take long for the Death Eaters in the Chamber to blow their way through the rock blocking the cavern. Harry was casting _Reductors_ and _Bombardas _over his shoulder fast as he could. Only fifty yards; he could see the snake skin stretched across the cavern like a giant barricade, and Luna, Ron, and Dean were almost there already. He tried to put on a burst of speed but all of a sudden it felt like every one of his nerves were on fire and he fell to the cround writhing in pain.

A black clad form appeared over Harry and pointed his wand at his face. A purple jet hit the Death Eater in the chest and he flew into the air and smashed into the ceiling before falling crumpled to the ground.

"C'mon Harry, we gotcha!"

Harry looked up to see the Weasley twins. One of them literally picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder before sprinting toward the DA. The other twin was blowing the cavern apart, stemming the seemingly never ending tide of black.

"Told ya we came back for you, Harry," panted George as they climbed over the skin.

"These are not just Slytherin bullies, these are Death Eaters and they cast to kill. If you see green, get out of the way because you can't block it! Don't be afraid to use lethal force if you have to!" Harry announced. "If you want to leave nobody will blame you but you'd best do it now because you won't have another chance."

"Everybody ready!"

The biggest explosion yet almost turned the rock barricade into dust.

"Duck!" Harry shouted as a dozen spells of every color came flying toward them at the same time. They were either absorbed by the Basilisk skin or went high.

"Now!" And twenty red stunners shot into the cloud of dust.

Nothing happened for almost five minutes and then a flood of people came charging full speed at the students.

"Reductors!" Harry ordered.

Some of the closer enemies heard this and stopped in fear before trying, too late, to turn and run the way they came.

With sickening thumps most of the spells caught flesh and blew groups against walls. Still more kept coming at them. Harry blasted a Death Eater in the face with a stunner as he was trying to climb over the snakeskin. There always seemed to be a hundred spells flying back and forth at the same time.

Harry's arm started to sting when he couldn't block an incoming spell in time. He looked at his left shoulder and saw the sleeve of his robe was sheared and he had a large gash that was bleeding profusely.

"My wand!" Somebody shouted. "It's broke!"

"Here!" Harry dug in his pocket for his extra wand and tossed it to a fourth year boy, who surprisingly the wand chose. "Keep it and cast!"

Harry looked down the line from his position on the left end. He saw a girl catch a Cruciatus Curse in the face and drop to her knees screaming. Another boy farther down was blasted back and a handful of students started to retreat.

"Incendio! Block the tunnel with fire!"

A dozen balls of fire followed his command and soon a raging fire was in between the DA and the Death Eaters.

"Fall back!" was heard from the other side of the curtain of fire and the DA cheered at their first victory.

The group began the trek back to the tunnel with Harry lagging behind, dizzy from blood loss.

-HP&PWT-

Harry woke up on an unfamiliar yet soft white bed. He saw blurry shapes of people standing around his bed and realized he must be in the Hospital Wing. He felt around a bedside table and found his glasses. He put them on and the figures came into focus; Gabrielle, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Moody, and a man Harry recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry. I am so sorry my boy, I should have believed you. Naturally you would know these things," Dumbledore apologized.

"What happened?"

"You fell into unconsciousness from blood loss and some students brought you up here."

"I think twenty-five points would be appropriate to each of the houses who participated in the defense of Hogwarts last night?" McGonagall asked the Headmaster.

"Make it fifty."

"Harry, did you recognize any of the Death Eaters?" Moody asked him, his magical eye and normal one for once fixed on the same spot; Harry.

"Dolohov," Harry said, trying to ignore the blinding pain building in his scar.

"The minister has agreed to station several Aurors in the Chamber of Secrets to prevent something like this happening again," Shacklebolt said in his slow voice.

Harry started coughing and the worst thing that could have happened did; silver memories began to leak out his mouth.

"No!" Dumbledore and Harry both yelled.

"Harry, who is Sirius Black?" Moody barked.

"I…I don't know," Harry replied. He felt like he should but he couldn't remember.

"Explain the process of casting the Patronus Charm and its purpose," Moody continued.

"I don't know."

"Headmaster? What now?"

"We may not have what Harry knows, but we still have Harry. I suggest that we continue with the plan." Dumbledore held out his hand to Moody and tapped a ring with a black gem. "I talked to Horus; I had no choice but to force the information out of him."

"If what you think is true, what about the Boy. He died remember?" Moody grumbled.

"But not by His hand, it is still there."

Harry had no idea what they were talking about but decided not to say anything. He accepted a potion from Madam Pomfrey and was soon feeling drowsy.

"But surely he deserves to know?"

"He is not ready to know, Minerva. He will figure it out when the time comes, I am sure,"

Harry felt himself slipping into the dreamless sleep that Madam Pomfrey's potion promised.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
